Doing the ipod shuffle
by Dracolovesmebest
Summary: Because i was bored i through my ipod on shuffle and wrote some drabbles please enjoy...R/R pleez


** The thong song-by sisqo**

* * *

"Harryyyyy" Draco whined. "Whats taking so long! Im really horny and I just want you to come out here now." The door to their bathroom opened up slightly and Harry came out covered in his best robe.

"Do you want to see me Draco? Do you want to see whats under this robe?" Harry teased. Draco was just about fed up with the teasing.

"Merlin yes Potter and if you don't show me this instant im going to scream!" Harry proceeded to drop the robe down first revealing his naked chest,then his happy trail slowly showing his thong clad bottom half. Draco nearly fell off the bed in excitement.

"You like?" Harry said with a twitch of his eyebrow.

* * *

**Don't rain on my parade-gLee**

Harry sat there brooding with a slightly sombre expression on his face thinking about what Draco had said before he left.

_*flashback*_ "Harry you cant spoil this for me I love you but I wont let you ruin this for me!" He had wanted to go on tour with a broadway musical group and Harry had thoroughly disaproved because it meant a lot of time away from eachother.

He'd have to deal with it he thought as Draco had said… "No one not even Harry could rain on his parade."

* * *

**Yellow bus – Brokencyde**

"Blaise you know there are always hot people at our concerts." Blaise just nodded quiet as usual.

"You taking someone home again?" Blaise said.

Draco looked at him as if scandalized. "Moi! What kind of man do you think I am! Of course darling. Tonight though im thinking I need someone to smack around. Now the question is which one?" Draco scanned the vip room scoping out all the decent prospects. "You realize I think I've slept with all these people before?" Blaise just nodded again.

"What about him?" He pointed to none other than Harry Potter. "Blaise I do love a challenge." He stated before crossing the room in his attempt to catch the chosen one.

* * *

** Break the ice – Britney spears**

"Draco im so sorry im late but im so glad im here you don't even know how much I've missed you." Harry finished quickly out of breath. Draco just glared at him cooly. "Potter next time you keep me waiting because of the weaselette and that damn brood of yours im going to discontinue our "visits"." He gestured with his hands.

Harry just thought for a minute before turning on a huge grin. "You missed me too, and you were worried I was going to come!" Draco just rolled his eyes before grabbing the room key gesturing for Harry to follow. "Draco," Suddenly Harry was right on his neck. "Let me warm you up. Your so cold. Let me make you hot."

They stumbled into the elevator and before Draco even had time to respond Harry stopped the lift and knelt to the ground in front of him. Hurredly opening the fly on dracos trousers he pulled his weeping cock out grateful he had forgone the under wear today.

He licked from base to tip elicting soft restrained moans from his lover. He decided to work a little harder to get Draco to come so they could get to the room. He swirled his tounge wround the red tip sucking hard. This got Draco really hot and made him come so hard and fast he couldn't even warn Harry. "Are you all warmed up now?" Harry asked.

* * *

**I won't say im in love – Hercules**

"But you love him mate even I can see that why don't you?" Ron was trying so hard to make his friend see what everyone one else saw.

"I refuse to even think it Ron! My life is hard enough without trying to catch the bloody prince of slytherin!" Harry was blantantly ignoring al the signs showing him how much they belonged together so much so that Draco had begged the weasle to speak with him.

"Harry I know how your feeling, but you've got to admit we all see it but you have to act on it." Ron was getting a bit irritated at what seemed like Harrys ignorance. "Ron so what if I love him! Im never gonna tell him so what does it matter!" Harry was exasperated. "Why not mate its obvious hes crazy for you too!" Ron exclaimed. "Because I'm not risking the heartache. That's that so give it up."

* * *

**Hate on me –gLee**

"You ungrateful Bastard!" Harry was rampaging about the room putting Draco in his place once and for all. "I slave and slave and cook you an amazing anniversary dinner and I even polish the silverware perfectly like im some common house elf and all you have to say is 'looks nice sorry im not hungry'?"

Draco just sat there torn between looking amused and angry. "I told you when you first asked me out that I wouldn't change to accommodate you, and I havent, your just now hitting your breaking point after three years?" Draco shrugged a bit.

"I thought my love would change you! I thought once you trusted me your cold exterior would melt! I thought-Ithought- I don't even know what the fuck I thought anymore! All I know is I made a mistake to love you, and guess what im done that was the straw that broke the hippogriffs back Draconis Abraxis Malfoy!" Harry walked around for a second before looking back at Draco with and expectant gaze. "Well? Do you have nothing to say?"

Draco shook his head and simply left the room. Harry stormed into the study Draco had retreated to. "Draco I love you ,but this isnt working. Its time for me to do me. Im leaving." And he was gone.

* * *

**Peacock- Katy Perry**

"Oi Potter!" Draco called waving for him to come over. "What do you want Malfoy?" Harry answered. Draco looked slightly amused.

"Well according to the gryffindorks you have something you want to show me." Draco raised and eyebrow as Harry blushed and stuttered. "I-I- Wh-who told you that?" Draco was only more amused. " Oh I have my sources. So are you gonna show me or what?" He moved closer to him till they were nose to nose and many of the people in the hall were surrounding them expecting a famous Potter Malfoy fight.

Harry was still blushing and couldn't even move. "Potter I thought you were supposed to be brave, but your just wasting my time im out of here." Draco turned to walk away but before he could Harry pulled him back around into a crushing kiss causing the crowd to rawr and the many fangirls to faint. "Sorry that's all im brave enough for here." He said as he pulled away. ",but if you meet me in the room of requirement in and hour im sure you wont be dissapointed." He winked and walked away.

* * *

**I got nerve –Hannah Montana**

Lucius Malfoy was never more proud of his son then on the day he got his hogwarts acceptance letter. "Draco you are a very bright boy and im expecting you to go above and beyond your abilities and be the best ."

Draco was simply beaming and just thought to himself "I will make father proud! I will be the best in my class and I will make connections. That Harry potter fellow seems quite important and rumor is he's coming to hogwarts this year.I will befriend him. He may not know me yet, but im amazing I know just about everything about he discovers who I am im sure he'll love me . We'll be bestfriends!".

He couldn't help but beem at his thoughts as he strolled around diagon alley buying school supplies.

* * *

**Grow a pair- Kesha**

'What have I gotten myself into' Draco thought to himself. 'I have to deal with this now.'

He slowly stolled towards Harry trying not to alert him that something was wrong. "Hey Drake!" Harry said excitedly. " Hi! I've missed you this week where have you been!"

Draco schooled his features into a better position. "Harry when we first started dating you were so amazing and strong and we had sex all the time, but do you remember what you asked last week?" Harry looked a little confused before nodding. "You asked to talk. Im sorry I unjderstand we're gay so we arent normal men, but im sorry I forreal cant date a man with a vag. So why don't you flew me when you grow a pair."

And with that he walked away. :/


End file.
